


En dos segundos es tuyo mi mundo

by Delitheunicorn



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: AU, BATB AU, Bisexuality, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Oral Sex, Sex, bisexual headcanon, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitheunicorn/pseuds/Delitheunicorn
Summary: Small little drabbles and AUs based on Pablo and Marizza. AUs, headcanons, imagines...Just little stories starring the two of them.





	1. In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Man, my fourth ficlet about RW and Marizza and Pablo. Man, that's desperate...But, otoh, I feel these two are my actual OTP of all OTPs, and i'm so happy for it. True, there's almost no fandom, but the two have such chemistry and development and they end up being canon that it just makes me happy when I see them. Their love is realistic as heck, and I love them for it.
> 
> This fic will mostly deal with short stories starring the two, instead of anything concrete like a big story or the sequel or the like. I'll tackle headcanons, AUs, short little stories...Anything that strikes my fancy really.
> 
> As for this chapter? I've been thinking lately and I've realized that i really like a lot the headcanon of Pablo being bisexual. Now it sounds a little strange, considering he has this Casanova reputation and loves Marizza with all his heart, but you know, bi people sometimes can prefer one gender over another and can be utterly committed to one person, even if they're of a different gender. That doesn't mean their sexuality is invalid.  
> So bi!Pablo got to me since I imagine, he grew up with such a repressive dad like Sergio, who probably urged him to turn into such a "macho" heteronormative idea of a man, going from girl to girl, and to suppress any feelings he'd have over another guy. And if he left like that, and couldn't control, he'd had to ignore it, keep it quiet and play along making homophobic jokes...But you could feel how he tenses with other guys in the room (Manuel), and sometimes he acted like a jilted lover with Facundo...
> 
> So yeah, I'm sticking with the idea of Bi!Pablo and adoring it. I really like it more and more, tbh.
> 
> Writing this was quite soul-searching, tbh. but it served me well to write i guess. i've had thoughts like these for a while but im' not sure if i can talk about them, the only person who knew about them manipulated my feelings to get things out of me. to put it bluntly, i feel kinda hurt about it and want this person to die.

They just had to bring it up. They just _had to_.

It’s not like he could claim this had sprung up all of a sudden, though. Amidst Marizza throwing temper tantrums and running away with Javier, Andrade being oddly personal with him and his little...secret concerning the redhead, Sergio stalking him with every step he took, and the whole deal with Rocco, with the fight and the big chat, this had been the icing on the cake.

He wasn’t surprised. He was just a little disappointing once Sonia mentioned the b word. But it had to come sooner or later.

But he could never guess he’d end up being beaten to death. But it served, if only for a little while. He could lash out his rage at his own self against those faceless brutes, and just forget, for a while, that he, too, is involved in all of this.

 _All this time, and all the silence and neutrality didn’t work._ Maybe it had worked at first, to distract himself and act like everyone else, to cover, yet seeing how things were going...Eventually he’d end up either like Rocco or one of the bullies; attacked vs attacker.

He had remained quiet about all of this, of course, acting supportive, but of course, like always, he had to keep it silent, keep it low. His father was on the prowl, much like a jaguar, and if he ever found out about his golden boy having taboo thoughts...

Frankly, it wasn’t only his father, it wasn’t like Guido had the most humane attitude about this either. And Pablo considered _him_ a close friend. How he’d react if he knew darling Pablo Bustamante, his buddy boy, liked to imagine guys pouncing at him?

Because one thing was certain, those thoughts occurred often, and they made him feel his insides jumping…And he was more confused and enraged by these thoughts the more time passed.

No, no, that couldn’t be, he wasn’t a faggot, right? That’d be the last thing he’d want on his plate...As if his father would want that…As if anyone would expect that from him.

 _Seems like the whole lesson just flew over your head._ But Pablo also understood, that there was something completely different in him accepting others and their views on love, and with him accepting it from within himself.

_First thing, not everyone has Sergio Bustamante as a father._

And anyway, he was currently with Consuelo. Consu was pretty, smart, hardworking, kind...Surely that’d put him at ease, right? At least it was a girl.

But what ease? He appreciated Consuelo, but she was just a sweet girl to him. She wasn’t the one Pablo thought of when he kissed, when he daydreamed…

But that had to do with something else entirely. Well, _someone,_ rather than something.

And all of that further confused the boy even more. If he could like just one thing, he’d find himself more at ease than ping-ponging between either him or her.

 _Well, one thing that doesn’t change, it’s the fact that she is always there._ But one issue at a time, Pablito. The deal with Marizza would have to be approached another day.

Maybe this was the perfect opportunity, that he didn’t want to take due to fear, or maybe internalized prejudice. Maybe he just wasn’t ready, which made a lot of sense. Maybe he was just confused, which could be true. Maybe he just didn’t trust the school, and how a loose word could end up in Sergio’s ears, and make him burst with anger. It’s not like Javier wasn’t floating around everywhere Pablo went, and the little weasel would know such a piece of juicy gossip would make Papi Bustamante explode.

And of course, it’s not like this had Sergio’s paws all over it. The fact that the psychologist had oh so conveniently missed the chat, and he had to appear gloating all smugly at the audience…

Regardless, all of these things happened, and Pablo still felt the same. The conversation had been interesting, and maybe a little eye-opening, but Pablo still had his own doubts. Most of them were related to him, anyway, and he doubted they had an answer. The scholars claim nobody knows your person as much as you yourself, and what could Pablo say to that when even he doubted himself?

Should he talk? Should he not? And specially, with whom could he talk with?

Maybe Rocco could be good, he seemed more knowledgeable about the subject than others.

_No, wait, stop, that’s dumb._

He was very naive if he thought he could talk this out with Rocco. He was on edge and preferably would not want people urging him about a subject he was probably sick of. It’s not like they were even close friends to have such a chat, anyway. _I used to make fun of him for that. I don’t want to see his smug face if he ever knows what’s up with me._

On whom could he confine in, anyway? Guido and Tomás would shun him, and nobody else at the school would understand...Goodness, Pablo Bustamante, son of the elected governor, well-known casanova, was suddenly presumed gay and maybe liked to go to bed with both genders...That was suicide.

Maybe Martín? After all he had been open with him regarding Marizza’s parentage…And he had been the only one understanding of the situation, to get to those bullies for what they did to Rocco...And talk openly about the prejudices that filled every person’s mind.

 _Funny, he’s been more a dad with me with this, with everything, than Sergio ever did._ But he could not think of Sergio with this, imagining him also brought imagery of death and despair.

 _But Martin’s issue is much more different than that._ A father could not live without accepting his daughter, but he could survive holding back these crazy urges. Nothing a good cold shower couldn’t solve. And well, Pablo had kept this a secret for a good time. He could wait a few more years.

But he wondered, even if he talked or not, the feelings would still be there. Even if he tried to think of something else, they would come back, one way or another, via a wet dream, when he was alone at night, or even when a cute person passed him by. Those feelings would probably never leave him.

And then, by chance, an all too-familiar figure bumped into him once he was walking by the terrace overlooking the school gardens.

“HEEEY, watch where you’re going, dumbass!”

“And you? You almost seemed like a truck, nena!”  
  
“Ah, nice to see you in such a wonderful mood, Pablito! Really, just after things were going nicely, you just have to go and ruin it with that attitude of yours. So typical of you.”

“Wait, are you going at me for the stuff with Johnny Guzmán?”  
  
“Ah, and you think I can just let go of that? _“Sure Pablo, it’s okay if you lied to us about Sabrina, we’re perfectly willing to work with that_ _cheating_ _mare._ ” Mia and I have something called pride and self-respect, Pablito, maybe you should learn about it.”

He sighed as she kept on. _This is the last thing I need now, the uptenth fight with Marizza._

“Okay, okay, I get it, we were stupid for lying, but you have to admit, the deal of singing at the Rex is too good to decline.”

“...It could be, but I still don’t want her nearby. And neither does Mia.”

“You’re mostly doing this for her, right?”  
  
“And why not? Nobody likes being lied to and treated like a fool.”

Ah, he knew where she was going with that. Lies, cheating...What would he reaction be if she knew of his biggest lie yet? That would make Javier’s lies seem like kids’ stuff.

“You’re still sore about it.”

“About what?”  
  
“About Javier, about your dad...About me.”

“It’s just lies in general, they get me on edge.” But then she seemed to untense, as her shoulders loosened and her eyes softened. “But, you know, things have gone so well with the meeting, I really can’t be mad. And really, you’re right in that going to the Rex again would be such an experience.”

“...Yeah.”  
  
“...Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
Her tone was not angry, but rather amusing. Could he have been looking at her oddly? Sometimes he could get lost looking at her.

“Am I looking at you weirdly?”

She crossed her arms and gave me that smug grin of hers.

“What are you doing out here, alone anyway? It’s getting a little cold.”  
  
“I like walking, thinking from time to time.”  
  
“Pablito thinks? Wow, now that is a revelation.”

“...I just found the chat that your mom made pretty informative. A lot of people probably feel the same.”  
  
“What a surprise, I guess you finally understand there’s not a problem with guys who like other guys, even if your daddy told you so. Guess you’ve just run out of a punchline for jokes to make with Guido, Pabli.”

“It’s not that! Even I don’t know how to feel myself, I’m confused.”

Shit, did he just say that!? He didn’t intend to, but sometimes Marizza’s quips could get the better out of him. Stupid, if he could hit himself, he could.

Marizza looked at him oddly for a few minutes, but then her usual mocking tone sprung once again.  
  
“Well, confused you are most of the time, Pablito, that isn’t news.”

He couldn’t believe it. Of all people, he was talking about his bisexuality _with Marizza._ How lonely and desperate was he to reach that level? It reminded him of what Andrade had said before.

“ _I don’t get how such a smart boy like you doesn’t realize of something so obvious.”_

They had talked about Marizza in that moment, but he could think, faintly, that this could refer to his other small little problem as well.

 _Nononono, Pablo, bad, wrong turn. Turn left, forget this ever happened, and leave._ Marizza would act all empathic and comprehensive, but she’d probably leave the moment she knew the truth. She would probably think he would cheat on her or the like.

Wait, was that even Marizza? The girl had a buttload of flaws, but she’d never discriminate against someone else based on their race or gender. _Pablo, you don’t even know the girl you love._

But this was a different matter altogether. And if she understood, or rejected it…

Well, at least he could finally talk about it, he thought glumly.  
  
“...About liking girls. I’m not sure if...”

“What do I hear? Pablito Bustamante, who picks up girls every five seconds, is suddenly doubting his sexuality?”  
  
“Don’t joke with this, nena! This is serious.”

Her casual, laidback tone at that moment ended, and the large smile on her face was replaced with a confused, wide-eyed expression. He had finally admitted it, and the lies and kid gloves had finally come off.

 _Well, it’s what you wanted, didn’t you, Pablo?_ Yes, but not at the expense of losing the girl he loved.

There was a large moment of silence between the two after that.

“...Are you really sure?”

“...I thought I could forget about it, if I ignored it it’d go away...And...It did...For awhile.”  
  
“So you met someone that confused your head.”  
  
“You could say that.”

She moved awkwardly at that moment, looking at everywhere except him. Meanwhile, his eyes did not leave her at any moment.

“I wasn’t confused, since I’m more clear about this person than anything else...”

“No, Pablo, please, don’t start with that...”  
  
“But it’s the truth.”

“Or it’s another bet? This is another bet or lie or whatever?”

“No, no, no! Please, don’t. Otherwise I wouldn’t talk to you about this...If Javier or my dad ever found out...”

She could imagine his love for her was imaginary, but he would not want for her to invalidate his feelings on this. He could not. And least from her of all people.

“So then?”  
  
“...All this stuff with Rocco just brought all of this back...And it’s been in the back of my head for a while...But I’ve tried to ignore or keep quiet about it.”

“So..So...Then, what you’re saying is...”

But he felt the need to remind her.

“ _Don’t tell anyone._ Not Javier, not your gaggle of friends, nobody...If my dad finds out, he’ll kill me. You know he will.”  
  
“But he kills you for everything!”  
  
“I’m serious, Marizza.”

His tone was soft, but still stern. She probably realized that this was no joke or prank he was making, and that he was honestly pouring himself out to her.

“Pablo, do you really think I would tell?” She looked towards the floor disappointed. “Even I know when to keep quiet, and about what. I know the monster of your father. I’m not dumb...” She paused, expecting the right moment to throw the truth bomb.

“So then...You’re gay?”

He sighed, he probably would’ve expected that question. He had imagined somebody would ask him that if he ever got honest with himself.

“No...I dunno...I...I still like girls, and there is so-” He gave her a quick glance as the words died in his mouth. She arched an eyebrow, probably wondering wether to believe him or not. _We’ll leave my feelings for you for another day_. “…But sometimes, there is...A thought.”

“A thought.”  
  
“Many thoughts, actually.”

He wouldn’t give her the names, of course, but he’d recall with embarrassment some times how he daydreamed of kissing one or two boys of the class, once they began getting heated with him, or how he tensed due to observing their bare chests at the beach or the pool, and even Facundo had caught his fancy...Francisco...Even Manuel at first...And how he had enjoyed those thoughts.

And how afterwards he hated himself for it, crunching his fingers almost hoping to break them.

“Sometimes, there is a boy that...Well, sometimes one, or another...”

And he guessed saying that was enough; she was smart, she could figure it out.

He turned again to look at Marizza, whose expression had turned from confusion and fear to realization...And was that even sadness?

_Guessed it._

“...Pablo...This is new.” She said softly. “You swear you’re not pulling my leg, right? I’m tired of everybody lying to me!”

 _Again!?_ He was starting to get tired of her suspicions.  
  
“Marizza, why would I even joke about this!? I hate feeling this. I don’t know what to think or what to do. I feel gross.”

And that was right, in a way. He was starting to get tired, and fast. He was still confused and he was sure this had just alienated her even more from him than before. If there was any chance that they would ever date, now it was gone.

“...You shouldn’t.”

Her tone had changed then, it was soft, and sounded concerned, instead of disgusted or confused. He turned to look at her, and this time her eyes were fixated upon his. She seemed rather...Curious more than upset.  
  
“It’s what you feel, and it’s genuine. I don’t see Sergio Bustamante’s pawprints in this, nor any wicked lies or schemes. It’s normal, Pablo, you shouldn’t feel bad about it.” She paused. “You heard it at the chat.”

Pablo shook his head violently at that.

“No, no, because look at what happened to Rocco. People will find out about it and me, who’s the son of the governor...They will kill me, and then my father will desecrate my body.”

She approached him and laid a hand over his arm (he was a little too tall to place her hand comfortably on his shoulder). The act made his stomach feel like fluttering.  
  
“They won’t hurt you. I won’t let them. Besides, they already gave you a good beating without knowing zilch. They won’t get closer.”

The image of her defending him was enough to get a chuckle out of Pablo; her being so tiny, but acting in a way that’d make Joan of Arc blush...And he remembered how soft her hands had felt when they cured his wounds of the beating...

“You’re taking it well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought that you’d freak out and leave.”

“This doesn’t have any of your daddy’s fingerprints or manipulations on it, so I don’t see why it would bother me. And...You’re not lying with this. I can appreciate that.” She paused, and then grinned. “I guess I was right in a way, I never thought you cared that much of the Barbies you went out with. Maybe you were just showing off.”

The barbies...He had built up this Casanova reputation on the school, true, and he wondered if he had genuine attraction for those girls or he mostly dated them to appease his father, to try to have that macho hetero image that other men had (his mind went immediately to Manuel, who just had a natural charm with women; he just could never see his friend doubting his sexuality). Some of the girls were pretty cute, he admitted, but on the other hand...Yes, his father’s pressure on him could be felt on almost any action Pablo took.

“Both boys and girls...Like, both at the same time? Some people are like that.”

He wondered when her own questions about the subject would come up. Granted, maybe it would serve for him to clear his mind as well.

“No, not like that. At least not me. When it’s someone, it’s strictly one person, and I don’t crush on every single person that I know. And I think there’s a difference between crush, and love, and, well, just being faithful to one person in a relationship I guess.”

He had a lot of doubts, true, but some things seemed pretty obvious to him. _Huh, it doesn’t seem that different from some of the rules when being straight._

“That’s what I figured. You know, maybe you’re not so confused, Pablo. Maybe you just need...Time, or, dunno, talk.”

Maybe she wasn’t wrong? The words seemed oddly simple and comforting, even if saw the task of talking more daunting than it seemed.  
  
“It’s your own issues, Pablo, and I’m glad to see that you have to take it well. Take your time, and think of it. And if...If you want to talk about this with me again...You can.”

He widened his eyes at her words, while she looked away shyly. That confirmation, invitation to talk, even a sign of friendship, was more than whatever Pablo would’ve asked. _And if...If she one day could just take me whole…_

But once again her crabby side came out.

“But if it’s serious! I swear if this is another lie to get my sympathies I’ll give you a purple eye!”

“You think after all this chat that I’d be lying!? I probably would’ve gone to acting if i’m so good at making up stories or feigning emotions.”

“...I’m sorry. But it’s just...You’re warned, anyway.”

But he could understand her. Something like this, in the wrong hands, could be used for terrible manipulative purposes.

But her reaction, her words of encouragement...That was more than anything he ever asked for. _Maybe I just wanted some empathy._

“Well...I have to go. Luján wanted to tell me something about Blas or Lola or something.”  
  
“Good.” He nodded. The chat ended so awkwardly, but he guessed she couldn’t say more. “Manuel wants us to know about going to the Rex, yes or no.”  
  
“My answer is yes unless that teenage witch is still in the shadows. So say that to him.”

And she left, walking as easily as if they had talked about the weather. Pablo stood still in his spot, observing the gardens below the school terrace.

He was still in the dark, but some things seemed a little clearer to him than before. He guess that anguish that lurked within him would be gone in some time, once he read more of this and understood it a little better.

Well, whatever he was, or whatever he liked, he knew he had to take it slowly, and figure it on his own, one at a time...But if Marizza did not reject that side of him... _There is a chance, a chance she’ll accept me whole. But if she likes this part of me…_

Well, Pablo’s day had brightened a little bit. If only for a little. And he could leave those daydreams about kisses for any other day.

He’d need to be braver to fully enjoy those kisses in reality. But it would take time, one step at a time. And he could get there…

And as for Marizza, well, he’ll think about that tomorrow. _One issue at a time, after all._


	2. Una sensación grande como el mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my BATB AU...Because that's not the most cliched thing ever written (and i have my own retelling of BATB for me to finish and someday publish)...it's so cheesy and self-indulgent. But hey, who's complaining? I'm certainly not. And I totally see the similarities between the pair and the story, spoiled princey baby with daddy issues and beautiful blue eyes is a douche until he meets a misunderstood unique tomboy who's often harassed by creepy weirdos and who changes his way of seeing things and omg true love turns him into the real prince charming that he is. And there's even the kidnapping angle, if...ah, you're into that.
> 
> Otoh, if we're gonna be specific, Marizza is totally like Merida in terms of personality, so I guess this was like a Brave / BATB mashup. But that's okay, both movies are great so I'm fine with mixing the stories. (Merida totally looks like a Pablizza baby so that makes me giddy).
> 
> Apologies if the intro seems a little rushed, but i honestly mostly wanted to write the bonding scenes with the two, and had to get that nasty exposition/ introduction out of the way first and foremost.

Marizza hated the castle.

From the broken furniture, to the dusty hallways speckled with cobwebs, to the ways in which the paintings and the statues gave her the impression of observing her, and especially to the way the beast grumbled at her whenever she passed him by; the redhead would’ve given it all to leave and forget everything. She could, anyway: Angus was often left alone in the open stables and she could just one day get the horse and leave. She had the means. She saw no chains or locks on the old wooden doors, so she figured she could always leave. Who would stop her. the kitchen knife?

...But she couldn’t. She promised she’d stay for her dad’s sake, and she wouldn’t want this beast to come back after him. _And I’m no coward either._ Damn that sense of duty that prevailed in every well-bred daughter.

But her father had the misfortune of pissing off some angry, hungry beast on her way back home from the fair, and for that she had to pay.

Marizza had felt if maybe this has been an odd coincidence, for precisely before her father left town, she had...Uh...A strange encounter in the woods. Which wasn’t so bizarre, for the woods were littered with weird and queer creatures, but the odd, cooky witch with an odd eye she had met took the prize home.

Marizza hadn’t planned on meeting her, she just wanted to rest for a while in the woods alongside Angus, after she had a pretty nasty fight with her mother...As usual. Sonia wanted this for Marizza, Marizza wanted something else, she ended up embarrassing her mother in the middle of a show, and she got furious. And no matter how much Martín tried to intervene between the two women, it was never enough to sooth the two fiery spirits.

She just wanted to live her life as she pleased, but her mother and the small town filled with gossipy townspeople never left her alone. She just wanted to waste her time on her horse and her hobbies, was that too much to ask? 

It seemed so, because nobody else in town seemed to be as invested as she was into music and art. And of course, there was the issue of her being allowed to ride Angus and travel through the woods with her bow and arrows...Apparently quite a scandal for a lady to do so.  _Which is crap, of course._

Her dad understood her, in fact even encouraged her reading and playing, but he could be just as strict as Sonia when he wanted to. And when it came to issues regarding marriage...

Nah, if she followed what the village wanted, she would’ve already been married to one of the many drooling, boorish brainless that populated the town. Joaquín, Diego...So many to choose from.

“So, what, what are you planning with your life if you don’t want that? Just running around with Angus and shooting arrows till you’re old?”

Luján spoke to her one day after she told her best friend her current issue. And, as usual, Luján was in favor of her mother instead of supporting Marizza. The redhead wasn’t surprised at this point.   
  
“That sounds nice, yeah.”

But the brunette just shook her head at that.

“Don’t you ever think your parents do all of this for your best interests? She doesn’t want you to starve in the streets. And who knows? Maybe your husband is a nice guy who’ll let you still play with Angus and do as you please.”

“Yeah, yeah, and maybe pigs will fly! Forget it Luji.”

But she had tried, she had tried to speak with her mother, but it all ended in flames, as usual.

So when she ran away to the woods, the witch guessed rightly when she asked the young woman what was wrong, and at that moment Marizza was too distraught to think her options properly.

“I want to change my fate. I want my mother to stop bossing me around, or telling me how to live my life. I want my dad to soften. I want to be gone, live away from her...”

And the witch, with her nose hovering over a steaming cauldron, with crow’s feathers lost in between the curls of her hair, with a simple _“done!”_ released from her lips, had given her a potion to drink. A very sweet one, with a taste similar to strawberries, yet with the potent force to change Marizza’s life as she so desired. Or so the witch claimed.

She thought it phony, until the next day, where Martín left to sell some of his own paintings at a fair outside town; and days later, when Marizza was busy on a particular painting she had been invested in for weeks, Angus returned back to their small house, whinnying and trembling as if he had been threatened by gelding.

So she rushed on the horse, ignoring Sonia's cries, wondering if her dad had just sprayed his ankle on a loose root in the middle of the forest and was awaiting for help to come. But once they ventured deeply into the forest, leaving behind the lush greens favored by the sun to be instead welcomed by mist, grey clouds and black barks, she felt something was amiss.

And there it was...The castle. With its dark turrets, gargoyle murals, and decaying pillars, everything smelled of death and decay inside there. Angus was scared beyond all thought, but thankfully the horse did not run off. And anyhow, Marizza was not satisfied until she found her father. And she did, just at the top of one of the towers, inside a dirty cell. If she could properly understand him, a beast was supposedly living in the castle, and had enslaved him in the first place. Marizza needed to leave, otherwise he’d capture her as well.

“So who is this beast? I’m not afraid of any beast. This is crazy talk dad, you're starting to sound like Sonia.”  
  
“And who are you, ginger?”

She turned, and yelped as the owner of the voice appeared in front of her, right into the light. A gigantic bear-like figure hunched over her, its teeth shining in the darkness of the cell, a slight thin line of drool hanging dangerously out of them. Long, sharp claws rested on his paws, and his eyes looked at her with such hatred, she felt he could burn her with only staring at her.  
  
“Oh damn!”

She guessed that was it, that the Beast would eat her then and there and be finished with it all, and stop this nonsense. But something seemed to bother the creature.

“What are you doing in my house!?”  
  
“And what are you doing imprisoning my dad!? He wouldn’t hurt a fly, you dumb beast!”

“Don’t speak to me that way!”

“I speak however I please, especially to dumb beasts who think they’re so strong by enclosing old feeble men.”  
  
“Now, please, Marizzita, I'm not so...”  
  
“I can talk with this ass, dad, I can defend myself.”

“He trespassed and ate all the food and wanted to steal my roses. He’s a thief.”  
  
“So in this castle you punish thieves in this way? Only for eating? How nice!” She feigned to laugh. “Let him go.”  
  
“No, he’ll stay to pay for his crime.”  
  
“What does he get being here? He needs to work, to do his own, maintain me...”  
  
“I’m not changing my mind.”

The Beast wouldn't change his mind, but she would.  
  
“...Well, then, take me. I can deal with it.”

It had come out of her gut, without thinking previously, and even though her father cried and the beast looked incredulous at her, she stood by her words, and insisted on exchanging herself with her father. _If it’s the only way to get him out..._ If she was bigger she would probably beat the ugly animal, though. Damn being so small.

“Marizza, oh please, reconsider! I swear if that animal even touches a hair on you, I’ll skin him and wear his fur as a coat.”

But he left, by insistence of the creature and his corpse-like decaying dogs, and Marizza stood by, biting her lip as she watched the scene unfold. It was so unlike her to stand by and observe, but the animal’s claws still resounded in her mind, and she feared the creature would harm her dad even further if she tried something.

And that’s how Marizza found herself in at the moment. In a hostage situation, at the hands of a crabby, ill-tempered bear; inside an old, dusty castle that seemed about to break into pieces any second now. Thankfully, by walking around the castle, leaving behind the cell tower, she had found a way into a nicer room, one not as dusty and dirty as the cells. In a way she could consider it to be a normal room, with a bed, a mirror, and a wardrobe...Everything needed for her to live.

_Yeah, I guess if you put pink lace on a prison cell it’ll always look prettier._

She wondered if this had been what the witch intended, wanting to "change" her fate. And if that was so, then Marizza found herself to have been very stupid by trusting a witch's word and drinking -drinking, of all things!- an elixir given to her by that madwoman.  _Change my fate...I didn't want to be a man's prisoner, but now I'm a beast's slave. Yeah, barely notice the difference._

She fumed.

“So this’ll be your room.”

The booming voice of the beast resounded behind the wooden doors, holding back from entering. She guessed he had finished with dragging her father out of the castle’s lands.

“Yeah, I guess you’ll have to deal with it, I’m sorry if you’re fond of the bed but you’re too big to fit in it.”

“Jesus are you ever in a good mood? Everything you ever said to me since you’ve arrived here has been mockery.”  
  
“Oh yeah, I suppose I should feel grateful to me and my dad’s captor.”

“Jesus nena I...” He fumed, and then sighed. Marizza would’ve like to see his face contort at that moment, but the more barriers there were between, the better.

“You’re invited to sup with me.”

“Like if I’m hungry at all.”  
  
“Fine then! Just stay there and starve! You’ll like that, I’m sure...”

"The curtains are a better company than you are."

With a final roar, the beast, his wide footsteps echoing throughout the large hallway from which he originally came from.

Marizza could only smile at that. The situation was anything but joyful, but at least she could cherish the little victories.


	3. Me delatas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @academyofbrokenhearts at tumblr, who requested me to write Pablizza’s first time. This is probably the longest sex scene I’ve ever written, but meh, it served! I had a difficult time writing it, for I wanted it to be romantic, and also erotic and even a little awkward and funny (like first times always are). And of course keeping them in character was also important, etc etc.
> 
> I kept it a little ambiguous if they were virgins or not, since in the show it wasn’t that alluded to. I thought the sense of mystery could give another layer to the story. We know Pablo loses his virginity to Paula in the first season, and afterwards is alluded to sleep with other girls, but Marizza is sorta kept ambiguous. She's been implied to be a virgin by the time she meets Joaquin in the first season, but afterwards she's never mentioned alongside sex...It's a cliche very old to keep the "girl is pure, boy is loose" thing, but meh, i'm just following continuity. 
> 
> If you're wondering, I set this story around like at their last year, so like, a year after the events of the series. No Cuatro Caminos, etc etc. Just a normal last year of school. And probably Mari and Pablito are like...16-17 and 18 respectively (they never confirmed Pablo's age exactly in the series iirc correctly but everything pointed out to him being older than Marizza, yet he was still a minor, and obviously younger than Manuel (who was the oldest)).
> 
> Also, remember when I was into horror movies? Man, that was like 2-3 years ago, but it felt like ages. *Cartman voice*
> 
> I know Soda Stereo is a cliche, but man is their music good, and even the series alluded to them many times. Corazon Delator itself was featured in a cute Minuel scene, but as you all know, it'd be better suited to Pablizza. <3

“No, but you gotta love how these movies love making us think we’re dumb. Like, we will so easily gonna think the killer is gone? We didn’t even see his body. And the girl’s all relaxed, and you just know his arm will appear out of nowhere and BAM! Final scare before the movie ends.”  
  
“Aaah, nene, if you’re gonna be so nitpicky with this movie, I would’ve left you with Marcos. You two would’ve geeked out hard together.”

The movie was an hour and a half long, like most horror movies tended to be, but that didn’t mean they had a shortage of jokes and snarks to make at the film. Once you’ve seen one horror film of the genre, you’ve seen them all, so they say. But you can appreciate the little nuggets of creativity that sprout from time to time.

Marizza was laying splayed all over the couch of the living room to the side, with her head and torso resting on Pablo’s chest, while he sat over his spot in the couch, his legs casually splayed to the sides. They had agreed to go on a date one Saturday night, the days in which the school was free. They thanked God that the house was empty except for them, for everybody else in the family had gone on to do their own business for the weekend. Pablo just hoped that neither Mia, Franco, nor Sonia came over and caught them in an unfortunate moment. After a long day of playing and fooling around at the arcade, their bodies cried for some quick comfort food and a movie that’d make them easily cuddle.

He tended to pass his hand over the locks of her short hair casually every now and then, as they watched and snarked about the movie. Her hair had grown a little bit from last year, and while it wasn’t as long as it had been when they first met; it had grown to a size where she could make a cute pixie cut hairstyle out of it, instead of looking like she just passed a razor over her scalp. _Not like it mattered,_ he thought. Marizza would look good even in tatters.

“With Marcos? Pfft, do I look like a geek to you?”

“Well, a little bit. I mean, you two sorta have the same hairstyle...You’d look cute with glasses.”

“Yeah, as if.” He rolled his eyes, but then he smirked at her. “Come on, pass me the pizza.”

“Grab it yourself, Pablito...There’s only like one slice left...” She commented slowly, and then raised her eyes for them to meet up with her boyfriend’s. And after a few seconds of pondering, a battle ensued between them, and the greasy slice of pepperoni pizza flew off.

“Let go of the pizza!”  
  
“Nooo! If you want it you better fight me.”

They struggled for a bit, tugging at each other before Marizza eventually won and stood with the slice in her hands. She smiled smugly at him.

“Aah, Pablito, I can’t leave you hungry...Here, let’s split this in half and take it...”  
  
And Pablo thought of something. Something super corny, and cheesy, but it may just work...If they were in the mood…

“I have a better idea...Here, you bite it from the crust, and I from the end...”

“Waitwaitwait, HeMan, don’t you try...”  
  
“Come on, it’ll be fun, trust me.”  
  
“We’re gonna drip cheese everywhere.”

But never the less, they tried it, and only once the grease, bread and cheese was splattered all over her mouth did she understand what was happening. They couldn’t finish what he intended to, for the pizza got all over in their mouths, and it just ended with them laughing on the couch.

“You’ve got cheese all over me...Aah, now I get it...You saw Lady and the Tramp, right?”

“I just thought it’d be cute...”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, cute, you’ve got cheese all over your face, very cute indeed.”  
  
“Oh, as if you’re all clean and shiny.”

She grabbed the napkins that were laid at the small table in front of them and she began cleaning herself, and then passed the napkins to him.

“Aah, I can’t use these, they’re all greasy!”  
  
“...You’re right. The grease doesn’t take off.” She smiled as pluckily as when she had in mind to do one of her mischiefs. “Let’s go to the bathroom and clean it.”

The girl grabbed his hand and directed both of them to the nearest bathroom, which was the guest’s bathroom, just a few feet away from them. As any rich house would do, this house could pride itself in having an extra bathroom. Unneeded, if one could analyze it deeper; but as long as there was a free bathroom when their bowels needed it the most, then it didn’t matter.

The couple entered into the white tile bathroom and immediately lit up the lights, checking out each other. Sure, the cheese and the grease had made quite a stain, but even amidst the stains, he noticed that Marizza, under the bright lights, looked more beautiful than ever. He wondered if the alcohol had risen to his head...But then he remembered he had made the decision to stop taking.

And he smiled at feeling like that while being sober.

They washed their chests in the sink, and quickly dried each other, as they thought of what to do next.  
  
“Well the movie’s over...But the night’s still young.”

“As if I haven’t heard that cliché before.”

“Well, I’m just saying. You want to go out?”

“No...I’m a bit tired, really. It’s been a long day. I wanna relax mostly.”  
  
_Ah._ He understood what she meant by that.

“Well, then, I better go take the next combi and...”  
  
“Eeeeh, who said anything about you leaving?” She held him by the neck tenderly. “You stay here and rest with me, HeMan. Even superheroes need to rest.”

“No, but my mom will freak out! She’ll want to...”  
  
“Pablo...I want you here tonight.”

He understood what she meant by those words, and he felt cold sweat running down his back. _Shit._

“...You...You really mean it? ...You...You...”  
  
“I want it. It’s time...And you want it too.”

They had played and flirted for a long time, and had moments of closeness, but they also had spoken about it, and wondered, and took their time with it, to not rush it. It’s not like they lacked experience, but they’d rather not base their relationship entirely on sex. And so far, so good...It had worked…

And now she wanted it.

“...I’ll stay...Sure, I’ll stay. My mom won’t mind...”

“Yay!”

“But...Let’s go back to the sofa.”

And they did, where they sat down and looked intensely at each other. She seemed nervous, but also very excited. He couldn’t tell how he looked, but based on how sweaty he was feeling, probably wetter than a fish.

“But, just to be sure...”  
  
“I’m more than sure, Pablo.” She sounded a little irritated, but still calm. “I’ve craved it for a long time, but I also wanted to be sure...For us. So many relationships go to hell due to this, I wouldn’t want ours to go through the same fate.”  
  
“You mean?”  
  
“Oh don’t act like you don’t know. He said, she said, whispers, accidents...” She rolled her eyes. “That shouldn’t be us, acting all cold and indifferent the next morning over coffee. It should be...It should be new, fun, magical, all the stuff we like!” She grabbed his hands. “And you?”  
  
“...It’s a dream I have.”

She chortled loudly at that, a little bit more and she’d fall off the sofa.

“Really? You think of me like that every night?”

“Nono! I mean, yeah, but...Uuh.”  
  
“Cat got your tongue, Pablito? Cause I can give it back to you.”

She purred and attempted to move seductively towards him, but he reclined back. Not that he didn’t appreciate Marizza like that, but...They had to finish this conversation.  
  
“...Better keep it, tigress.”

She paused and looked bemused at him.

“Tigress?”

He shrugged.

“You said cat, you’re most like a tiger, fierce and red...I dunno, I thought it fit you.” And it did, the more he thought of it. Now if she found it corny, on the other hand…

“...Tigress...I like it.” She smacked a quick kiss on Pablo’s lips after that. “I just remembered! HeMan used to ride a tiger, and now you’ll ride your tigress...”  
  
“Marizza!”

And she laughed, that old laugh of hers that before used to get on his nerves, and now it was welcoming melody to add to the music of the night.

“Yeah, it’s settled, I’m “tigress”. It fits.”

And he smiled, as well, giving in to her whims.

“No, but I mean...You know I love you, and, yeah, how we’ve been doing has been alright, if you wanna keep like that, I’m great... but I always...Sometimes think...”  
  
“Say you fantasize, you don’t need to sugarcoat words with me, Pablito.” She paused, looking strangely embarrassed. “Because I have those same thoughts.”

And now it was his time to laugh. Seeing Marizza blushing and acting so reserved about it...Was kinda funny.  
  
“Really!? You of all people!?”

“Oh don’t act all high and mighty, when you think the same. We just have our hormones all roused up.”  
  
“Yeah, must be the time. Time of the weather, I mean, the spring, the birds...”  
  
“Sssh...Stop talking.” She whispered as she laid a finger over his lips, gently. They stood like this for a while, him laid out over the couch, and her perched at his neck, giving him soft kisses every now then.  
  
“I love you, HeMan.”

He kissed her neck in return.

Then they kissed more, and more, first on the mouth, then on the neck, then on the collarbone, then on the chest, on her breasts, as they helped each other take out their black sweaters and blue blouses...

Just noticed he noticed her bareness underneath him, sprayed all over the floor, and how her panting conjoined with his own.

“...I can’t believe we’re getting to this.”

“Do you feel like it?”

“...Yeah, I think I do. I’ve been craving this for quite a while...And better you than the random schmuck.”

“Hah! You’re so romantic, Marizza.”

“Funny, I must have learnt that from you.”

He laughed as she tried to continue their kisses, and he in return gave her much of the kisses she craved. He travelled over her body, starting from the mouth, and then going slowly downwards, to the neck, to her collarbones, to her chest, continuing the trek he had initially paused. All the while, he felt her hands rummaging all over his body, pausing at tiny parts of his arms or legs that he never cared of, but Marizza’s hands found quite fascinating. And her fingertips that were so small, so ticklish, so fast, that Pablo tried his hardest to not laugh when they started pushing the buttons of his body.

Yet he did, weak to her touch.

“Found your weak spot, nene.”

At this point he had tried to finish taking off the rest of the clothes, so just Marizza’s patchwork skirt and his jeans stood in the way as two barrens. But with a tug here and there…Their legs were freezing, bare to the cold breeze of the winter night that intruded into the dark house; but their closeness gave them warmth.

She chuckled when his lips began caressing her again, retaking the song where they had left, but soon her laughs turned into moans. Hearing her moan was something...Something that he thought for so long, but never could expect to hear it...And...Oh.

_Shit, she’ll notice._

“When you meant “craving”, do you mean...”  
  
“That I have erotic thoughts about you? Yeah, much to my chagrin. But...They help.”

“...Wow.”  
  
“Oh, now, don’t tell me you don’t think the same.”

Well, if could admit it to himself...Yes.

But why was he embarrassed of that? He loved Marizza, didn’t he? And thinking about her... _Seeing her right now, bare, in his hands, purely in love with him, with that cheshire cat grin she always held…_

“Ooh, Pablo, it’s getting hard down there, isn’t there?” He bit his lip as she grabbed strongly. “Oh, oh wow. I never imagined it’d be that thick. Aah, Pablito, I’ll have to ask you forgiveness for all these years thinking you had a little seed...”  
  
“Nena, please, at this moment...Auch!” He yelped, for she moved a little too fast and twisted. It wasn’t that painful, but all things considered…

“Pablo, wait, get up, Pabli, that I think we’d be comfier in my bed...”  
  
“To your room!?”  
  
“Of course! Do you really wanna do it like a dog on the floor? I said I was a tigress, but not that much!”

So he followed, after affirming himself, and trailed the scent of his lover back to the small room in which she slept. And thankfully, alone. _Mia would never forgive us if we…_

Imagining Mia’s reaction in itself was an experience of its own.

But no, he had to turn his attention elsewhere. Another lady was calling for him now.

“Ea, much better no?” She murmured as the two laid down on her mattress, placing her hand softly over the sheets. Inviting him to enter, to explore, to enjoy...As much as she’d enjoy.

“It’s comfy...Even if it’s a little too bouncy...You’re thinking of bouncing like in a kid’s party, in the bouncing castle?”  
  
“Uuh don’t remind me Pablito, cause that gives me a big case of nostalgia, I always wanted to ride _La Ola de Fuego_. Come, jump here, ride on your tigress.”

She moved from one corner of the bed to another as Pablo approached her. So she wanted to play tag, huh? _Well I happen to be HeMan, after all._

He began following her all over the room, her avoiding him whenever he got too close, and him just managing to pinch the soft, round corners of her body; their laughs filling what otherwise could’ve been gloomy silence.

At one moment they paused near the CD player and she thought of something, removing herself casually from his arms and searching in between the mess that was her CD collection in the stand.

“Some Gustavo Cerati never hurt anyone, less of all his heir.”

“Haha, so funny nena. Wait…” An instrumental version of _Corazón Delator_ was starting in that moment. “...Yeah, this is good. Leave it here.”

“As you say, Slash.”

Then she walked over to his arms, covering her small breasts with his forearms and smiling placidly to herself.

 _Ella parece sospechar, parece descubrir…_ He recalled the lyrics, even if this version didn’t include them.

Suddenly they were lost amidst space, naked and alone under the stars, with only the music as company. Amidst the peace and silence, they found each other, and were oddly...At peace. No more snarky banter, no more fights, no more inventions…

She pulled him softly towards the bed, and he adjusted himself to be watching over her. He lowered his body slowly over hers, and timidly began giving her kisses over her neck. She chuckled, her laugh heard faintly over the music.

But then he pulled his leg, making himself more comfy, at ease, and ready, and she winced once he got closer.

“Pablo, you’re hurting me! Move your leg a little bit over there...”

“AUCH!” The two screamed, once Pablo moved his leg and received a cramp coming from his calf and rising to his belly. Marizza swore the cramp took over her as well, for she felt the same painful shock as he did.

“You’re bad at this, Pablito.”  
  
“Ay nena don’t start, as if you were a champion.”

“Right till now you were doing it right, what’s wrong? Got cold feet?”  
  
“No. I just need help...Here...” And he grabbed her hand, approaching it towards him. Marizza looked curious at what he suggested with that.

“Aah, Pablito, so soon for oral?”

“It’ll get me in the mood. Then I’ll help you.” He stole a big kiss from her there, at the same time that he grabbed one of her tits and twisted a nipple. She shivered in pleasure underneath him at that, and then gave him a lazy smile.

And without further notice, she dived right in, mouth on him. He was actually expecting only the hand, but if she insisted...Well, the night was certainly full of surprises!

And to have Marizza all over his body, to kiss him and love him the way she did, like nobody else...For he was hers, he had always been hers...Pablo just big his lip as he felt weak under her lips and tongue. If she could hold on for a little longer, until he could come...And resist…

But some time later she came out, gagging, which disrupted his fantasy.

“Can’t you hold a little more!?”  
  
“Sorry Pablito, I feel like choking. Plus, you’re so hairy, it’s not good for me to swallow hair...” She giggled as he cursed under his breath.

“Typical of you, Marizza...”

But he stopped and gasped once she held her grip on him once more.

“I’m not finished, Pablito.” And she just smiled as she shook and pumped, driving him more on edge. This was...slightly different than the other times he had made love, but, never the less, it’s not like he wasn’t enjoying himself, either!

He tensed as her grip tightened on him, and she pushed and shook all that she could, touching the tip ever so slightly with her fingertips, caressing, tasting, playing...And he got harder and harder the more time passed…

Until she finished, and then turned towards him. She left him hanging, which made him shudder, but the next move she made tensed him again. _She’s determined to keep my boner up no matter what._

“Okay, now my turn.” She sprayed her legs wide and showed herself to him, smirking all the while.

“Come on, HeMan, you must eat the champion’s prize.”  
  
Was that her attempt at foreplay? It was quite...dumb. But goodness, she tried. She tried!

But either way, he obliged, smiling all the way. He pressed his lips over her, and slowly began the descent, tasting and letting the scents overtake him. She emitted a loud laugh as he tried, but soon her laughs turned into soft moans.

“Wait, wait. Pablo. You’re a little to the side...Move a little over here...” She guided his head with her hand to the left, moving slightly a little. He tasted again, feeling the slight salt of her fluid. He wondered if his own sperm tasted similar.

Either way, Marizza was in another world, for her moans continued; and based on the softness of them, he had hit on her weak spot. It sounded a little weird, perhaps a bit too exaggerated at times; with the way her voice went slightly up in some instances, but he guessed that was just her usual way of bringing humor into the situation.

Just as he finished pleasing her, he came in. It wasn’t so hard, but he noticed she gasped and moaned under him. But he’d better be in while they were both excited before it fell off.  _In hindsight, I probably should've brought lube._

“Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”

“You sure you don’t want me to move out or...”

“I’m alright, Pablo, come on, let’s finish this..."

"...I forgot to bring a condom." _Shitshitshit._ Well, to be fair, he wasn't expecting the night to turn into this, so...

"It's ok, I'm on the pill."  
  
"Ah, convenient."

"If it is..." She shrugged. "Wait.”

She grabbed his neck and pulled him downward, and with a quick shudder, she was on top of him. He wondered at how did she manage to do that without breaking contact with him.

“Ah, just a trick I learned from my mom’s gymnast friends.”

He smiled slowly at her quip.

“Every day you surprise me more and more, Marizza.”

Then she gave him a surprise kiss, and soon the redhead was mounting him, little by little. She winced at what he assumed was pain, but she still kept going, especially once she followed the rhythm of their bodies. She left out a howl.

“Ooh, now show me your best moves, plastic doll.”

She bounced with every thrust, and if he could correct himself, it was more that she was certainly directing him instead of the other way around. He panted as each of their movements got faster and faster, and he wondered if the two of them could end up climaxing together. Naah, that couldn’t be, that was just a cliché of the movies...right?

Amidst their panting, loving and sweating, she held on to his face.

“I love you, you damn idiot.”  
  
“So do I.”

And it wasn’t just a spur of the moment, for he had felt like that for years...And would probably feel like that until he died.

And then, finally, after a long time of awkward movements, and soft words, and attempting new movements, he came. Marizza yelped once his seed pumped out and he sighed loudly in relief. She started giggling, amidst the wetness and their soft, flabby flesh bouncing with each other. She slid off him and softly over to his side, where he kept sighing.

“...Wow.”  
  
“Wow to you.”  
  
It had been...Nice. Not something out of this world, once he thought properly of it later on, after they had more nights similar to this one, but it had been fun, and well, making love to Marizza was as sweet and fulfilling as...As he always dreamed it could be.

She crossed him and planted a soft kiss lazily on his lips.

“Good job, HeMan. You’re a sweetie.”  
  
“...I love you.”

“Aw, cute. I do too.”

They snuggled then, holding each other for comfort and warmth, and softly slid under the covers of her bed, the moon patiently guarding them over and the music still playing, uninterrupted, lost in its world of neon lights and drugs. They would’ve slept long that night, lost and comforted in each other’s arms, drunk from the love and the sex, exhausted but satisfied…

“And all this fun without a drop of beer.”  
  
“You don’t need it, anyway.”

And that was right, as well. The farthest Pablo was from a beer, the better he felt. Marizza was his only drug for now on, everything else he could easily ditch. And he was better for it.

As they kept hugging one another, he felt curious about him. And her. About the two.

“Do you feel different?”  
  
“I feel exhausted, but now, I’m still your old friendly Marizza.”

“So, did it change you, did it not?”

“Why would it change me? What, does sex give you a magical transformation for free? First time I’ve been informed...”  
He shrugged. He was tired, and right now he only wanted to sleep and cuddle with her…

“...I’m glad I did it with you...”

 

\--

 

 

“Wake up, lovebirds, breakfast is ready.”

They woke up hastily at that voice, not expecting such a rapid awakening from such a long night; and once they rubbed the sleep from their eyes, they noticed a smirking blonde staring at them from the door. At once they covered their bare bodies with the blankets, but they guessed it was too late; Mia probably already saw them bare.

“MIA!? What are you doing here!?”  
  
“...I live here? Rather, I’m surprised to see you here, Pablito. I thought...”

Pablo rushed towards her as he grabbed the sheets and made himself a toga with them.

“Nononon, please, don’t...Don’t tell Franco or Sonia...”  
  
She looked unamused.

“I’m not dumb. It doesn’t take a lot to figure out what happened here...And I’m not a sneak either. Last night I came back home and passed by here to see if Marizza was alright...And...”

“Mia...”

She seemed pensive for a minute, almost hurt; but then she shrugged and laughed.

“It’s good. I’m happy for you two. It was time, anyway.”

“Mia...You mean…?”

“...That you two should make me your Godmother, I’m just saying.” She shrugged. “We’ll just tell Daddy that you passed by and wanted to say hello to us.”

“Ooohoooh, thankyouthankyouthankyou Mia! You’ve saved my skin.”

And as usual, her bright, preppy self appeared again, smiling and winking at the couple.

“Come on, you two. Get ready. You’ll miss the croissants!”

“Oooh, croissants!”

“Ah! And after half an hour of rest, we’ll go for a bit of jogging. We must get rid of those nasty carbs!”

“As you say, Your Majesty...” Marizza rolled her eyes as the girl left the room. She stopped playing the sarcastic once the two were alone again.

At first timidness took over them, keeping them at a distance, but the awkwardness was broken by Marizza’s jump, in which she bounced over Pablo and threw her arms over his neck. He yelped as she almost made him fall, but then he adjusted himself holding on to her waist.

“That was a magical night.”  
  
“Aah, HeMan, you and your cheesiness...I could eat you up.” She started planting quick kisses on his lips: hyper, fast, loud, much like her, in every aspect. Tiny parts of Marizza were left on Pablo with every kiss she donated.

And last night, they gave each other so much...That could count as a form of marriage, in a way.  
  
“With onions and ham?”  
  
“And a sunny side-up on the side.”

And this was starting to resemble married life.


	4. Popcorn kernels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a request asked by ginnyfirewhisky on tumblr, and honestly it was so cute i couldn't resist. she wanted to see a cute date between them, and i much obliged gave her it.

“So you feel like going out this weekend?”  
  
“Sure, I don’t think I have gone out for a while...Oh, wait, we did go out...With Guido and his cat.”  
  
She frowned at the last sentence uttered. And he admitted, her eyebrows were right. The first date they properly had had ended in quite an embarrassment, with Guido bringing, of all people, a prostitute to the date. Nothing against the girl for it, but...Yes, he would’ve been more modest by being with her alone on bed, and leaving the actual couples alone in their bliss.

Pablo shook his head at remembering the awkward memory and tried reassuring his lady love.

“Nah, forget about Guido. It’ll just be you and me, nobody else.”

“Really? Why though?”

“Well, to, to relax! To just sorta take our minds off things. Forget about Javier, my dad, Luján, your dad, Guido...Just the two of us on our own.”

“Nononono, I can never forget my dad.”

He cursed himself under his breath. He could’ve used more delicate words than that.

However, she weighed over her thoughts as she continued.

“...But, you know, something to take our minds off would be good.” She raised a finger then. “How about we go to this art gallery near Partos? Along that place there’s also all that good junk that we like: burger kings, a cinema, a mall with an arcade, a park, bookshops...”

A fine street, he recalled, one for them to waste their time, money and pleasure away, and for years later to remember fondly...  
  
“Ah, good! Then we have the evening settled!”

She shrugged.

“I’m just saying in case Pablito Bustamante doesn’t feel comfortable in an art gallery.”  
  
“Pfft, nena, please, as if I’m a neanderthal. An art gallery could be fun, you could even be inspired by it to paint a new canvas...”

“...That’s right. I could dedicate you a picture.”

She clung to his arm and rested her head softly over his forearm.

“You know, I didn’t imagine you’d be so clingy.”

“What, and it’s not like you don’t like to hang over your arm over my shoulder a little too much?” She smiled. “It’s warm.”

“Hmm.” And he placed his chin over her head. “Your head’s also comfy, what are the odds.”

“You’re just taking advantage of your height, He-Man.”

At that, the bell rang, announcing the next classes. They glumly separated once the sonorous ring stopped. Soon enough Blas would be barking up and down the hallways for the students to enter into the classrooms, so the couple abruptly broke up, not wanting to be mocked by the zealous preceptor.

“We’ll talk about it later, once the dogs are back in their cages.”

“Sure.”

 

Later on, he thought it convenient to tell both Tomás and Guido for his plans that Saturday.

“What, Marizza and you are going out together this Saturday? Say, how about we go out in a double date, I’ll bring Agustina and...”

“Guido, Guido...Sorry to disappoint you but...We want to have some “alone” time, if you get what I’m saying.”  
  
Pablo thought it better to cut that stem while still young, because if he stood silent it’d be the incentive for his friend to invite himself over and rearrange their plans to his whim.

“Ooh...Nothing, I understand, I get it. Y’all rather be without me.”

He could note the whiny disappointment in his voice, but Pablo would not bulge at his wishes. He did care for his friend... _Slightly,_ but he had to put his foot down every now and then. _You assert your dominance every time you play your Bustamante card, now do the same thing as an honest man._

“Besides, didn’t you just break up with Agustina? Or did you just get together with her again? How convenient.”

“Aaaah, yeah, well, as to that, actually I can always go and fan the flames between us...You know...Smooch her up, butter her up here and there...”

All of that could be summed up as _blah blah blah-_ excuses, in other words.

“Pablo’s right, go watch Spongebob this Saturday, and leave them alone. You’ll like that.”  
  
“Ouch. Burned by a sponge.”

He appreciated Tomás for being understanding enough and for shutting Guido up.

“Sounds good to me.” The brunette said turning to Pablo. “Everybody always needs to have like a bit of privacy, you know, your private moments...Pilar and me really need something like that, but we can’t if ol’ Dunoff is watching over us everywhere we go.”  
  
“Speaking of watching.” Pablo interrupted. “Don’t let Javier know about this. I don’t want that weasel sneaking up on us and start wibbling around so then Marizza will drop anything she’s doing and start coddling him. You know he’ll do anything to ruin the date.”

“My lips are sealed.” Tomás crossed two fingers over his mouth.

“Yeah, you can trust on me with that, too. If it’s to piss off Javier...”

“Good, well, wish me luck.” And he darted out of the café bar in search of Marizza, leaving his two scatterbrained pals behind.  
  
“They gonna fuck, mark my words.”

Tomás rolled his eyes at Guido’s remark. And just after they had such a sincere moment…! Guido’s quirks really did not know of any patience or virtue desirable.

“You ever say something that isn’t so stupid...”

“Not as stupid as anything the Sponge says.”

 

So he hungrily awaited for Saturday, recounting in his mind every word he exchanged with Marizza, and counting again, just to be certain he hadn’t missed a piece of the information. The days and hours should have been sped up, as desire often wished to run as fast as it possibly could.

Amidst his daydreams, he could recall her, him, and the two of them walking in a street; probably a street that only existed in his psyche, lost amidst other dreams and desires of his, probably too vague to ever come true.

But this was coming _true,_ thank God. He could allow himself a bit of happiness, at least.

So Saturday, and accompanied by it were the street clothes, the warm weather, and the loud music erupting from the speakers in the boy’s room. Pablo had woken up eagerly that day, perhaps a little too early, to compensate for it by having an unremarkable breakfast. A half baked croissant, a lukewarm tea…

That didn’t matter, though. He just had to fill his stomach with the needed calories, and then, to move on. He would probably get his proper fill once he was with Marizza, anyhow.

A few hours later, they found each other in the outer gates of the school, the two of them curiously wearing the same color, blue.

_Well, if it fits…_

“So, you ready to leave? We’ll catch the bus in the nearest stop and...”

“Sounds good to me.”

“And remember to bring enough money, Pablito. This’ll cost you.”

“What? How expensive is this? It’s not like we’re going to Paris.”

“But it’ll still make the wallet of a sixteen year old bleed. Even one with the money coming from Bustamante’s pockets.”

 _Hohum_. She was right in that regard, at least. If only their money could stand up to them eating a bit of popcorn…

But they managed, all things considered. They watched the art galleries, ate a bit of popcorn on the side (the big bucket, in case they felt peckish), and then went on the arcade…

And after losing to Marizza in basketball, ping pong, and air-hockey...

“Okay, I win again. Give it up, Pablito, just admit you’re a sore loser. But, yaknow, admitting it would have grace...”  
  
“Nope, let’s go another round.”

“You’re pretty bad at it, Pablito.”  
  
“Yeah, well, thankfully you don’t court girls with air hockey matches.”  
  
“Ah, but that certainly _courts_ me, you see.”

They finished the arcade games leaving the place once the moon had set herself amidst the dark blanket of the night sky; carrying in their arms the old popcorn and different prizes, from small rubber balls and multicolored rings to rubber toy lizards...And his arm casually posed against her shoulder, her head slightly resting over his chest.

“Well, next time I’ll play fair. I think I’ll allow you to win.”

“Ah, ah, you’ll allow me? I guess it’s too much to ask for the Queen to lower her guard against me.”

They snickered at the same time, and then he planted a kiss on her quickly. The kiss endured for a few minutes, as she replied entangling her arms over his neck, dumping all of the prizes into the ground. For a moment, as their tongues intertwined, and their lips overlapped each other, Pablo went back in time, and they were once again outside the prison, on that chilly midday, with only the sun as witness, once again their lips getting in contact...Whereas his lover the moon had decided to replace him that night, to watch over them and bless their kisses.

Maybe Pablo was imagining things, but he felt, the more he tasted Marizza, that their lips felt more and more delicious the more time they kissed. It wasn’t just a pair of lips smashing together; no, their noses bumped, their foreheads touched, their teeth clacked, the flavor of popcorn and her lipbalm clinging over one another’s breath...It was an experiment, to guess the flavors, the movements the two of them would make, a new one with each new game...

After they finished kissing, they chuckled for a long while, perhaps laughing at their own little performance, who knew? And then they grabbed the fallen toys from the ground. 

“This was a good idea. It’s good to get out of the school sometimes and forget about all the craziness that’s stuck in there. My mom, your dad...Javier...”

Yet, her voice seemed to doubt in the last word.  
  
“You trust him, don’t you?”  
  
“...I...I dunno, Pablo! I know he’s said a lot of stupid shit, but he also helped us with Sergio and...”

“I still don’t think we should get too close near him, you know what he did with the phone was his plan all along.”

Marizza then produced a sound between a chortle and a snort, narrowing her eyes towards him. Was he coming off as too patronizing? Could be, she had a knack of detecting unsavory attitudes early.  
  
“Is this coming from some jealous lover rant?”

No, of course not! Him, jealous? Impossible...

“No, it’s just that he’s...” No, there was a grain of truth in there, Pablo had to admit. “...Alright, I do get jealous.” He furrowed his brow. “He’s just too good at driving us apart, and he never stops.”

If there was somebody out there that could get his blood boiling (besides his father, but that was an issue for another day), that definitely was Javier. Seeing his smug little weasel face implanting himself in his mind did little to sooth the blonde.

“But now we know.” Marizza concluded, her head raised high; she seemed much more secure about the subject than he did. “We just have to be careful and avoid spilling the beans whenever he’s near.”

“And don’t trust him so much.”

Of course, he didn’t like to accuse her, but it was all too common for her to drop all her alarms and turn into goo whenever he came over and weeped over her arms.

She might have taken notice of his glare, though.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, _guess.”_

She furrowed her brow and raised a finger to her lips, lost in thought.

“Ah, there’s a piece of popcorn stuck in my teeth.”

There was one, true, but he couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the reply, diverting the conversation oh so slightly (and not that subtly).

“Pablo, I know, I’m not dumb. I get what you’re saying.” She smirked. “Maybe we can play along, fool him, as we’ve been doing...I think he’ll believe anything we tell him as long as we...” She paused. “...Kiss his ass.”

True, true. He certainly liked to be admired by others. But Pablo wondered how long would it take until the idiot got tired, since it seemed endless.

Oh well, he shouldn’t ruin his mood by thinking of him. Tonight, with the stars and the full moon above them, and the breeze slightly kissing their skin, it made for a rather gorgeous picture.

“I’m just glad we’re finally able to be like this...Close, not fighting...”

Finally resembling an ideal couple, as it should be.

With her guard finally down, she chuckled softly, and then approached his face, her nose slightly upturned. He trembled as she got closer, his chest slightly tight due to her lingering over him. And then, once their lips touched, wet and trembling and warm all at the same time...

...Yes, this was definitely an improvement over the last date.


End file.
